


showtime

by redcirce



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: An manip illustration for SunlitGarden's fabulous BeetleJuice/Riverdale mashup where Jug is the ghost with the most and Betty is strange and unusual.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Redcirce's Bughead Manips, Redcirce's Manips inspired by Fic





	1. Jump in the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunlitGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitGarden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strange and Unusual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214979) by [SunlitGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitGarden/pseuds/SunlitGarden). 




	2. OK I Believe you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt version with some effects. I'm permanently trying to get a good painting effect going...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of three fic illustrations for the amazing SunlitGarden, the others being for "Pool Rules" and "The Second Coming". (though i may be too tempted to do werewolf!Betty at some point...) I just really liked this fic and loved the imagery of Jughead in the iconic striped suit and got inspired to throw something together. I really like how Jughead starts out so bitter in this fic then softens, and even though he's a much older vengeful spirit he's sort of stuck in this permanent adolescence and doesn't start maturing again until he meets Betty and the Andrews. <3  
> (The second "chapter" of this is just me messing around with effects.)


End file.
